Gala of Nostalgia
by lunivers
Summary: It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

"Seto…"

His voice broke apart before he had to time to say another word. There is a burning between the two bodies, a kind of friction that they've become addicted to.

"Ah- Seto," He tried to speak once more, but he didn't know what he was trying to communicate. "Seto, please-"

The brunet seemed to understand what he was asking for. He carefully licked his ear to let him know that his wish would be granted momentarily.

But first, he teased the burning core of his body; his fingers slowly became wet and sticky as he grew speed.

"Do you forgive me?" He whispered into his ear, and there's an answer he already expected to hear. "Yes, I do- I do. So stop teasing me, you bastard."

He chuckled at the blond. He remembered how his frustration was the most arousing behavior- the most poignant-

It was the way his brown eyes would wince at the inadequate amount of satisfaction, how the body yearned to be touched, to be met and fulfilled, how he desperately needed a release, a climax-

"Seto!" He finally screamed as he entered his body. His mind went blank by the pleasure that blinded his pain. He bit his lips so that he can stop himself from cursing, a sign of lost control he did not want to reveal.

"Don't stop yourself," the brunet growled as his noticed the frustration. "Tell me how you feel. Tell me how I make you feel."

"Ah- fuck, Kaiba," The blond responded without hesitation, "fuck me hard."

"That's a good boy."

The entire room was filled with their pants and the smell of intertwined bodies. The air was so moist and the temperature was as high as their passion. Liquids and fluids were exchanged as they finished.

And lastly, the brunet left a fainting kiss on his forehead.

"Don't forget, Jounouchi," He whispered, "the way I make you feel."

* * *

><p>"Fan-fucking-tastic," Jounouchi grumbles as he forced himself off the bed. "Way to start a week, eh, Jou?" The blond continued to scold himself as he dragged himself to the bathroom.<p>

His dream indeed proved to be a nightmare as he studied his face. The reflection on the bathroom mirror was not kind to hide the dark circles under his eyes. It's been while for Jounouchi to remember, let alone dream about his former lover. He knew it was quite a natural phenomenon but he had stopped thinking about Kaiba Seto for years. It was alarming to think moments like this still remained in the corners of his mind. The Jounouchi he remembered then is already a completely different man. There was no way for Kaiba to be the same, either. But how can he forget the pair of cerulean eyes? How would he ever forget the way they would crave each other?

As the alarm rang the blond suddenly remembered the live recording scheduled for today and quickly washed his face in an attempt to clear his complexion. But no amount of cleanser was going to brighten the shadows under his eyes. Jounouchi winced at the familiar arrival of his headache.

Jou promised himself he will never drink wine alone ever again and crawled into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Kaiba-san, the preparations for the Gala are ready for you to look over. The compiled list has finished filtering through the board and they've now emailed you the final proof for your approval."<p>

The brunet nodded as he continued to code on his computer screen. "Anything else?"

"Your brother also informed me that his flight has changed to night of the Gala, due to his own preparations of his presentation."

The CEO then looked up at his secretary and the sudden vision change from a mere computer screen to an actually landscape disoriented him. He took his glasses off as his eyebrows crossed in pain. "Who is responsible for the delay?"

"A slight miscalculation he said."

"What else?"

"He just wanted me to tell you that, sir, and nothing else."

"So there _is _something else."

"I would also suspect it, sir."

"That imp. He's so full of shit," the brunet growled.

The secretary chuckled quietly as Seto puts his glasses back on and resumed to face his computer screen.

"He will come straight from the airport on the day of the opening night, sir."

"Fine. But the invitations went out already?"

"Yes sir, as you ordered, two weeks ago."

"Good. Go eat something, Takagaki, it's 9."

"Sir, with all due respect, you've been in the office since 8AM this morning and I have not seen you leave your office other than for …cigarettes. Do you mind joining me for a meal, sir?"

"I'm not hungry." The brunet replied curtly. "But now that you've mentioned it, I would like a cigarette. Join me."

"My pleasure, sir."

The two men exited the office out to the veranda of the 10th floor. The breeze was colder than what Kaiba had expected, but he always appreciated the smell of the winter.

"Also about the Gala sir," Takagaki added, "the media has yet to be contacted for security and privacy purposes. We plan to contact JPN approximately two nights before the actual event."

"A short notice attack." Kaiba exhaled as he nodded in approval.

"But wait," Kaiba then warned. "I don't want JPN this time. There's a man I've been meaning to repay. I promised him a news coverage years ago, I just haven't found the right event. This should suffice- contact JBS and ask for Kagerou."

"Yes sir."

"You've done well for this event, Takagaki. It's my final project as head representative of Kaiba Corporation, and I've appreciated your professionalism."

"Kaiba-san," Takagaki bows. "It has been a privilege."

"Once Mokuba takes over, things are bound to be different. I suspect things would be better for many of you since Mokuba's strengths are far greater than mine- so I doubt any conflicts between you two especially, but take care of him."

"I will do my absolute best."

"That is enough." The brunet inhaled the last of the cigarette and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How was work?" Yugi smiled as he poured Jounouchi a cup of tea. Jounouchi slightly bowed in gratitude as he wrapped his cold hands around the steaming porcelain.<p>

"It was so cold. Can you believe it? It's already the end of November and Christmas is right around the corner."

Yugi nodded in agreement as he sipped his tea.

"I don't know if I mentioned it, but Kaiba is having a Christmas Gala this year."

Jounouchi opened his eyes as he heard his best friend repeat his former lover's name.

"It's been so long since he's had one." Jounouchi replied as he finally found the words to say.

"I think it's been over a decade."

"That's probably true- the last time he had one was when we were still together." Jounouchi thought for a moment and Yugi watched as his friend remember a very private moment of his life.

Seto Kaiba was not exactly taboo in their relationship. When Yugi was curious, he never hesitated to ask and Jounouchi always answered without much filter. If anything, Yugi was the careful one to not overstep his boundaries in questioning the secrecy of Kaiba and Jounouchi's relationship. They dated during their prime, when Jounouchi was a world-renowned duelist and Kaiba the same, with a multi-billionaire company to run. They were young, even though they've accomplished so much, and Jounouchi has always told Yugi that they were naïve, thinking their relationship can last.

But Yugi remembered how happy Jounouchi was, even when Kaiba was hardly present in his life. Jounouchi was happy with their separate spaces, their separate goals, and their separate triumphs.

When things ended, it didn't seem like they ended badly. But Jounouchi knew it was over before Kaiba did. Jounouchi mentioned something about compromise, and how they were both too stubborn to give in. Kaiba called numerous times, in an attempt to communicate, but Jounouchi knew far too much; Jounouchi knew Kaiba wouldn't change.

And for a while Jounouchi had to search for himself. He wanted to avoid the title of a Teenage Duelist, or be afraid of being caught as Seto Kaiba's lover. He wanted to be someone of his own. He made mistakes, he stumbled for a while, but going to college was probably the biggest turning point of his life- the change that he needed.

"You might have an invitation in the mail. I received mine couple days ago."

"Maybe. I haven't checked my mailbox in so long."

"I love how you still escape responsibilities like that, Jounouchi-kun."

"It's 2014, Yugi, we need to go paperless!"

Yugi giggled as he found the right moment to ask.

"Will you go?"

"I doubt I'll even be invited. But no, I won't. You'll go and tell me all about it."

"You can come with me."

"I had to sit through a countless number of Kaiba's meetings. Trust me- they're no fun. I would go if Mokuba goes, but the kid is in America."

"You don't think Mokuba will be there for Seto-kun? Of course, he's going to be there. And he's going to ask me about you."

"Well that's when you pull out your phone and give him my number!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're nice."

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi frowned but Jounouchi blinked his eyes with a coy smile and Yugi couldn't help but laugh in agreement. "Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>"Good job yesterday, Jounouchi. It's going to air next Thursday so tell your friends."<p>

"Trust me- nobody wants to see some live coverage on nature, only grandparents." Jounouchi retorted and everyone in the office laughed as the phone rang simultaneously.

"Hello, JBS, how can I help you?" The intern picked up the phone and hardly anyone noticed the conversation taking place. "Who is calling and who is this in regard to?"

"Eh? Ah- yes, he's present, please hold on a minute."

"Who is it, Ayami?"

"Excuse me- where is Kagerou-san?"

"He's probably in the editing room. You know he doesn't like taking phone calls, just take a message."

Jounouchi noticed the flustered intern and watched him grow red. "Wait- who's calling?"

"A man named Takagaki-san, he's calling from K-Kaiba corp!"

"Ehh? Kaiba Corporation?" A crowd of them turned to the panicking intern in disbelief. "What do they want? Are you sure it's Kaiba corp? Who the hell is Takagki?" A series of unanswered questions and finally a man from the crowd answered: "Takagaki is Seto Kaiba's main secretary isn't he? He did a press conference recently."

"No way-"

"Shit, are we getting sued?

"What do they want-"

"Go get Kagerou-san, then! He's waiting!"

"What line is he on?" Jounouchi then picked up the phone.

"L-line 8." The intern looked at Jounouchi with gratitude in his eyes and put his phone down.

"JBS, Jounouchi speaking."

"Good evening, this is Kagerou and I wish to speak to Kagerou-san regarding Kaiba Corporation."

"Kagerou-san may have stepped out for a moment, is there a message I can take?"

"Yes, this is in regards to a request for a coverage-"

There was a momentary pause.

"Please continue." Jounouch replies as he took up a pen and notepad.

"Jounouchi-kun? Katsuya?"

Jounouchi dropped his pen on the floor and didn't realize his co-workers were staring at him.

"Jounouchi, it's me, Hiro."

"Takagaki… Hiro? This is a lie- how did this happen?"

Jounouchi could hear Takagaki's laugh over the phone and he's much in disbelief as Jounouchi is.

"What is happening?" Jounouchi repeated and Takagaki explained how he is now Seto Kaiba's secretary and has been for over five years.

"When I met you, you were just a manager."

"It's true, but that was already 10 years ago, my friend. You used to visit the office often, and you've stopped."

Jounouchi winced. This was already the third time this week the paroxysm of nostalgia spread his head like a stubborn migraine.

"Yes, I had to go down to Tokyo to study broadcasting."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a newscaster now. Just on small segments."

"Incredible. Then this is perfect."

"What is?"

"How would you like to cover the Gala? I'm sure you've heard about it- we invited all the famed duelists. If a duelist hosts this, he would have immeasurable knowledge about how these things matter."

"Oh god," Jounouchi rubbed his temples and his co-workers were dying of curiosity. Some of them began to whisper to put the conversation on speakerphone.

"Why us? We're just a cable channel and we're much smaller than-" His co-workers almost punched Jounouchi for sounding like he's declining an opportunity from Kaiba Corp, and some of them actually managed to throw office supplies to his direction.

"Kaiba-san specifically asked for Kagerou-san."

Hearing his name in the context of something so tangible gave him a worse headache.

"I'll let Kagerou-san know."

"Yes, and tell him that we want you, Jounouchi, for the interview. No one else. It'll be live- you've done live before?"

"Yes." Jounouchi almost lied in hopes to avoiding the responsibility.

"I'll let Kaiba-san know I've contacted Kagerou-san. Let's have dinner, Jounouchi, when are you available?"

"Friday-"

After they exchanged contact information Jounouchi hung up and explained to the crowd of eager faces of the opportunity. Some of them gave Jounouchi a hug for such network and openly began to reminiscence how Jounouchi secretly used to be their hero back in his duelist career. Of course the conversation naturally led to talking about Seto Kaiba and his legacy and Yugi Mutou, the greatest. Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh at his co-workers enthusiasm and their childhoods pouring out onto the table. Yet he couldn't help but think how for them it may have simply been their childhood memories, but for Jounouchi, Yugi, and Kaiba, it was their identity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's been a while since I've written something in so long- so this story resonates with me significantly. I needed a hobby and "Seto and Jounouchi" were always a bad habit of mine… I guess my attempt to portray a more mature depiction of the characters is really a way of me experimenting with my own maturity and growth. I abandoned my previous account and created this new alias to see what I can come up with, now that I'm older. But time can be such a subjective idea… especially when fictional characters seem so tangible to the rest of us. I would really appreciate any feedback and please let me know if the story feels dull. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

"Jounouchi," The man greeted the blond as he bowed his head to take a seat.

"I guess I should have suspected that you and Kaiba-san had a relationship."

Jounouchi's eyes grew wide as he looked at the man who was like a father to him. He grew red in color as he began to rationalize how to exactly react to such statement- whether he should apologize or just simply beg for forgiveness-

"You are after all, a world famous duelist."

"Kagerou-san?" Jounouchi muttered in confusion.

"We all watched, and by we I mean the entire nation of Japan, we all watched you grow to be a hero. You faced so many while so young, and your rivalry between Kaiba-san was admirable, if not brave."

Jounouchi bowed again and quietly whispered words of gratitude.

"It probably wasn't easy for you to …change directions in your career path. But I knew you were trying- and I'm glad I asked you to come on board."

"Kagerou-san, I know it wasn't an easy decision for you to make. My reputation could have wrecked your broadcasting network entirely."

Jounouchi's education didn't prove to be so useful, at least, not in the amount that society would guarantee. The idea of higher education and the concept of knowledge were so intangible once Jounouchi graduated college. It was still safe to say that it didn't hurt his chances, but it didn't enhance his chances as a recent graduate as he expected it to. If anything it was still his name that carried on through his reputation. The ex-duelist, the high school drop out, the gambler, Japan's poor minority kid-

Once Kagerou recruited Jounouchi it was a gamble on Kagerou's part. Although his broadcasting company wasn't the national station he was still running a company with an audience after all. He knew that Jounouchi had a rather dazzling past, but he didn't care. He saw the kid was dedicated in searching for himself, for a voice in fact, and that was all there was to it.

"You were young. It can't entirely be your fault."

Jounouchi put his head down without a response.

"But Kagerou-san," Jounouchi then remembered. "It wasn't Kaiba- er- Kaiba-san who asked for me specifically. We can have Yuki do it, or maybe Shiro-"

"Then who did?"

"Takagaki is Kaiba's secretary. His secretary asked for me."

Jounouchi accidentally slipped the name without the honorific but he didn't even notice.

"Either way, a representative from Kaiba Corporation asked for you- it must be done."

Jounouchi swallowed bitterly.

"Don't think about it too much," Kagerou responsded as he watched Jounouchi. "Think of it as an opportunity. You'll be back as the face of Japan."

Jounouchi wanted to scream at that moment. As a career path it was a golden opportunity but in so many ways it was inconvenient- uncomfortable- inescapable-

"I spoke to Kaiba-san and he told me it's a three week event."

"Three weeks? Good god!" Jounouchi shouted as Kagerou sipped his coffee.

"It's going to be held on three consecutive Fridays, so you'll have time in between to prepare for each theme."

"Did you tell Kaiba-san that I'll be the anchor?" Jounouchi pried without much thought.

"No, I didn't. Our conversation was very short, he just told me he trusts my decisions."

Jounouchi was relieved momentarily and found composure.

"We will have everything ready for you Jounouchi. Here, I called you to bring you this," Kagerou handed Jounouchi a script. "This includes the schedule of the Gala and the basic information. It might seem Hollywood but it is also very technical. Be cautious."

Jounouchi bowed and thanked him. He was out of his office with a dried mouth and a thick stack of papers. What to do with this inevitability?

* * *

><p>"Mokuba Kaiba."<p>

"Explain what you're doing."

Mokuba coughed as he chocked on his drink. With a quick motion the people in his office took their leave. It never took many words to recognize the voice over the phone.

"Brother, please, you were on speaker phone." Mokuba managed to say.

"And?"

"You can't sound so scary all the time. Especially at me- in my own office- it's embarrassing."

"You're not in middle school, what's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Exactly- I'm not in middle school anymore, don't talk to me like a little child."

Seto simply smiled. It would be an understatement to say he's simply proud of his little brother- a brother who's not so little anymore.

"Then explain to me what you're preparing for the Gala."

"What did Takagaki tell you?" Mokuba yelled in defense. "I don't think I'm going to get along with him."

"He didn't have to tell me anything."

"Seto, did you invite Jounouchi?" Mokuba changed the subject so quickly Seto had to close his mouth.

"Seto?"

"Are you asking me because it's relevant?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and pushed his temples.

"Of course not."

"I don't know how the invitations went out- but I'm sure it was sent. It's the biggest event of Japan, it's unavoidable to a public figure, old or new." Mokuba couldn't decipher the tone of his brother's voice.

"I hope he comes. I miss him."

Seto didn't know what to say but he knew that this reaction was exactly what Mokuba wanted.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?" Mokuba felt the need to say.

"I think I want to hang up."

Mokuba laughed and begged for Seto to stay.

"What do you want?" Seto sneered and it was the playful voice Mokuba liked to hear so much.

"I want you to be happy, Seto. No- I don't even want that much. I want you to be content."

"I'm ecstatic." Seto replied and Mokuba laughed harder at the sarcasm.

"Have you ever used that word before? Ever?"

"Of course not." Seto was quick to respond and they carried on to their weekly meeting. Stocks were beginning to rise simply due to rumors of the Gala as invitations were rolling out. The two were miles apart but the distance didn't prevent them from creating the most anticipated event of 2014.

* * *

><p>Jounouchi waited outside the restaurant. He hadn't visited this neighborhood is a long time- especially since everything on this block was far too expensive. But Takagaki insisted in treating and had requested the restaurant to be near Kaiba corp. Thus so quickly his life was revolving around a past he's forgotten. As if the center of gravity was in the heart of a man he's left-<p>

"Jounouchi!"

He turned around and faced a handsome man in a well-fitted suit and coat.

"It's been too long," Jounouchi offered a handshake and was returned a hug instead. "Takagaki-san, you look good."

"My friend, you've grown." Jounouchi laughed at this statement. It only emphasized the distance between him and Kaiba Corporation and he was fine with that.

They go to a quiet four-star restaurant and order a bottle of warm sake. As expected the food is exquisite and Jounouchi can't shake of the feeling that it isn't his first time there.

"Kaiba-san is a regular here."

Jounouchi is put his head down unknowingly and grumbled to himself.

"But he's far too busy to leave the office tonight."

Jounouchi silently released a sigh of relief and started to enjoy his meal.

"I actually asked around the office right around the time you left."

"Asked for what?"

"Asked where you went, of course. Or if anybody knew what had happened. Some of us were really worried- people have the ability to care, you know."

Jounouchi smiled.

"I guess it didn't take too long to hear about me, though." Jounouchi replied, but his smile was growing bitter.

"Which is why we worried even more. You were young, Jounouchi, and the entire nation knew you- it almost was unavoidable-" Takagaki then stopped. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to overstep your boundaries."

Jounouchi raised his hand in opposition. "No, no, it's fine. But I don't know if it was unavoidable- Yugi turned out fine and Kaiba- or, Kaiba-san was more successful than ever." Jou replied with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"But think about it- you were on a different platform. Which is why so many of us cared about you. You were the brother next door, the boy we wanted to save-"

"That's precisely why I left, Takagaki-san. I thought I didn't need saving."

Jounouchi grabbed his shot glass.

"Only to realize it was always me against the world."

At age 18 everything felt like a burden. Everyone knew how alone he was; Yugi grew up in a stable family and Kaiba, well, Kaiba just had everything. After the glory the drop was inevitable and it swallowed him too quickly. Others had things to hold, but Jounouchi had no one but himself. His father finally went to jail for his infamous temper and his mother and sister went to America in hopes of her attending an ivy league. Jounouchi was constantly on the spotlight because Japan felt like they owed him the attention, because no one was actually willing to hold out a hand. And how could they? Everyone had their own lives to live, their ordinary, humble lives but they were happy, weren't they?

Jounouchi thought he was okay. He thought he was even better off without that stubborn man who insisted on having everything his perfect way. He was giving, sure, but Seto Kaiba never wanted to give up the present for the future.

So Jounouchi fell. Not because of Kaiba or their separation, but because of everything that seemed to fall apart at once. And the attention so called affection turned to pity and Jounouchi became the idol of tragedy. After a series of gambling incidents Jounouchi was looked down with disappointment. But Jounouchi wasn't sure if it was disappointment that Japan was feeling for him, or for itself. In the end, he didn't care. He couldn't care because they didn't owe him anything- just as he didn't owe the world anything either. He just didn't want shallow sympathy, or the superficial ways Japan attempted to care. Newspaper headlines would say that he was gambling his life away. As a professional gamer Jounouchi thought it was relatable.

But before his last draw Jounouchi managed to crawl out. He no longer wanted to make bets on his life anymore. Jounouchi was always a firm believer of having a purpose- and he fulfilled one purpose for saving the world, he just simply had to find another one.

He wanted to be a voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jounouchi. No one despised you. If they did, they were just hypocrites."

"Do I seem different, Takagaki-san?"

"Yes, you do. You used to carry a storm in your eyes, much like Kaiba-san's. But it's no longer there."

Jounouchi didn't know what to say.

"Kaiba-san has changed also. Do I dare say he's softer now? Much softer."

Jounouchi almost chuckled. "He's just an old Japanese man, huh?"

"Surely." Takagaki joked and Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't possibly imagine such a figure and the ridiculousness of it made him laugh even harder.

"Should I schedule you in?"

Jounouchi paused before he replied. He reached for the sake and poured Takagaki a glass.

"I don't think that would be necessary."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. I will see him at the Gala."

* * *

><p>"Jounouchi-kun, are you ready?"<p>

"Yes, I'll be downstairs."

Jounouchi looks at his watch and there was exactly an hour before the event. Yugi parked his car outside of his apartment and rolled down the window to greet Jounouchi.

"You look so good, Jounouchi-kun!" He asserted his friend and Jounouchi laughed sheepishly. He couldn't find the time to get a hair cut in preparation for the event and so he had to slick his long hair back out of his eyes. He wore a simple tux that his company provided him with a red and gold tiled tie. He threw on his black coat to avoid getting snow on his suit and quickly entered Yugi's car.

Yugi also wore a dark red bowtie, a color he can't seem to let go. Jounouchi couldn't help but to wonder if Yugi missed his "other" at times like this. The answer wasn't difficult to imagine.

"Are you nervous?" Yugi chimed and Jounouchi began to shake his legs.

"Now I am."

"Don't be silly, you're going to be great. By the way- I saw the live program last week," Jounouchi half expected a compliment to reassure him.

"You looked really cold!" Yugi finished only to tease his friend.

"I told you I froze my ass off!"

Yugi laughed and Jounouchi couldn't help but to relax.

When they arrived not many have arrived yet. But fans and outsiders stood waiting outside in the cold to see the V.I.P. guests. Luckily for Jounouchi and Yugi they were allowed to enter to the side to avoid the sea of people and into the technician booth.

Kaiba Corporation held its event not very far from their headquarters thus at the Domino Theatre near by. Standing beside the windows Jounouchi noticed Kaiba Corp in all her glory, looking brighter than ever.

Yugi remained with Jounouchi in hopes to avoid small talk with the other guests upstairs and watched as Jounouchi prepare himself.

It would've been lie to say that Jounouchi was not nervous. Even Yugi could tell there were far too many things happening in Jounouchi's mind. Yugi just wasn't sure what he was more nervous about- meeting Seto Kaiba the former lover or meeting Seto Kaiba the CEO.

"Jounouchi-san, it's time for the final rehearsal."

Jounouchi lifted his head as he fumbled with the microphone on his tie. "I'll be right there."

Yugi rushed over to help fixate the mic and found the moment to give him last words of encouragement.

"You'll be fine. Just know that he doesn't know you'll be here- you have the upper hand."

"I don't matter to him Yugi," Jounouchi let out a smile. "Or at least he wouldn't show it."

"It doesn't matter- you'll both be professional and that's all you'll have to endure."

Jounouchi nodded and Yugi gave him a tight squeeze of his right hand. Yugi stood in the back to watch Jounouchi rehearse and he knew that he had to go upstairs to join the guests.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jounouchi could hear the screaming fans as the VIP guests entered the building. Businessmen, celebrities, and duelists from all over the world were slowly starting to appear. Jounouchi winced at the thought of Yugi being there all alone and having to meet and greet for hours.<p>

Jounouchi was situated inside the building where before the private Gala with the guests, Kaiba will provide a live presentation and a short question-and-answer panel for the world. Jounouchi was the main speaker and thankfully the questions were gathered before hand for Jounouchi to ask Kaiba directly.

Music started playing and Jounouchi looked at his watch and knew the event had now started. Minutes now, before Seto Kaiba will enter this room and be forced to greet Jounouchi, till he reveals to the world what Kaiba Corp had been preparing for since the major release of Duel Disks.

Jounouchi then felt his phone vibrate and realized it was a text message from Yugi.

_We met. He's prepared a separate table for you, Mokuba, and me- but I don't think he expects you here. He told me Mokuba will be coming soon. Look for me when you're done, okay? _

Jounouchi released a sharp breath as he couldn't stop his heart from pounding. The thought of Yugi meeting him was bringing far too many emotions he's kept suppressed for so long- not just emotions, but strange and now unrecognizable memories. The truth was he didn't prepare for their reunion- how could he? He had lines to memorize, knowledge to perfect- and it was like learning a new language. It all started from that dream he had after finishing a bottle of wine by himself and-

"Kaiba-san will be entering, please join me to greet the man of the hour."

Jounouchi didn't even notice Takagaki enter the stage. All the reporters and cameramen rose from their seat and many business insiders began by slowly clapping to Kaiba's entrance.

And there he was.

He's definitely older now but the air around him didn't change- no, it didn't change at all. It was still as sharp as it was then, still as painful and repellent.

_Don't you forget, Jounouchi, the way I make you feel._

Jounouchi couldn't help but look away. The sharp pain of his migraine made him almost breathless as Seto's footsteps echoed on stage. It was then Takagaki whispered in Seto's ear who the main newscaster is and Seto was informed that Katsuya Jounouchi did indeed make an appearance at his Gala.

Seto stood behind the podium and quickly searched the blond. In a quick glance he couldn't find him and he thought it was some kind of a joke- a mistake-

But there he was, turned away to the side, so close that he could simply walk off stage and grab him. It was that precise moment the blond gathered the courage to turn around and face Seto and in that moment their eyes met. How long has it been? How many years did they allow for hours and days to simply slip by? At one point in each other's lives they couldn't even stand a minute away from the other. How did they let this happen?

Jounouchi couldn't make of the expression Seto had on his face. He never could. He was always unreadable and for the brief moment they've shared eye contact Jounouchi couldn't even remember the brunet's name. Seto finally looked away after what felt like an eternity and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome to the Kaiba Corporation's 2014 Winter Gala," He began with his deep voice, the voice that Jounouchi could never, ever forget, "I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and I appreciate your presence."

The room was quickly filled with an applause so loud Jounouchi was worried the microphone would buzz. He realized he was being paranoid and decided he needed a drink as soon as the panel was over.

"The Gala will be held in three intervals and tonight is the grand opening. We've gathered some of the world's finest technology to exhibit for the global audience and we will release our newest project on the last night of the Gala. Please, take your seats as I guide you to through the program."

Jounouchi sat and wondered why he decided to come after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If it feels like it's been rushed- it's because it has been really rushed- haha. I just wanted Jou to hurry up and meet Seto, and I didn't feel like it was fair for readers to have them encounter three chapters in. My main concern however is whether these characters feel too out of character- please let me know. I'm also extremely worried about the Gala since it really isn't my expertise.. If anything it'll just be skipped over to Jou and Seto's conversation as the focal point- I hope that's okay- haha. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

"Don't be a fucking kid, Jounouchi," He growled as Jounouchi pivoted to glare at the brunet. "When will you grow up?"

"You're right- I'm a fucking kid. But guess what Kaiba? You're a kid too- not some fucking hero. Don't make me laugh with your superiority complex-"

But it was Kaiba who couldn't help but laugh at Jounouchi's accusation.

"It's funny, right? It's funny to hear that from me, since I'm a fucking nobody? Is that what's going through your mind? How horrible it's been for you, how fucking terrible- to be dating a commoner?" Jounouchi had tears in his eyes and Kaiba was too twisted in agitation to notice.

"You still think this is me playing god? After all you've seen, you still think I just enjoy control, power, or whatever the fuck you think I do?"

"Then what is it, Seto? What are you so fucking proud of?"

Kaiba quickly walked toward Jounouchi to stand inches away from his face.

"Jounouchi, you're right. I am god," he heard himself hiss, "I am god because my singular action will echo through lives. Can you even grasp such concept? The very idea that if I were to make one mistake, thousands of people would be affected- if I were to fuck up once, and mind you- you of all people who can't go through a single day without fucking something up one way or the other- listen to me, Jounouchi Katsuya, for me, if I even enter a calculation off by a single digit, I would ruin _lives_."

For the first time Jounouchi realized what the bitter taste in his mouth was. He always assumed it was the alcohol left in his mouth every time him and Seto had an argument. Yet it was far more dangerous than that. And it was this day Jounouchi realized that the bitter taste had always been a poison Jounouchi voluntarily swallowed, unknowingly and mistakenly thinking it was actually sweet. But love does that to people, doesn't it? How many hours and days had Jounouchi endure thinking to himself that Kaiba was simply an acquired taste? How many tears did he hold back thinking things would get better? It was all too clear now; the poison he's been drinking was the very man he fell in love with. And it took many forms; sometimes it meant having to swallow his own pride or to feel strangled at a loss of words, and sometimes it meant to lie to himself when he knew things wouldn't change for the better.

"This is it."

"What?"

"This is it right here. We can't continue to do this. I can't. Not anymore."

Kaiba rubbed his temples as he heard Jounouchi slowly walk away.

"Jounouchi-" He grabbed his arm before the blond would be too far to reach.

"Let go of me. I can't do this anymore."

"You're right, I can't do this forever. This thing I call work, it doesn't make me who I am and it's not the man you want to be with, but this is not the time-"

"Seto," It was then Kaiba felt Jounouchi's teardrops on his hand. "Please, let me go."

And without any more words Kaiba let go of the arm he thought he would hold onto forever.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for watching JBS, this is Jounouchi Katsuya, live from the 2014 Winter Gala. It's an honor to be seated here today and to introduce to you the most anticipated event of the year. Despite such short notice, millions of people across the world are now watching this premiere and Kaiba Corporation has just announced that 8% of the profit of their newest technology would be used to benefit the needs of starving children across the world. And now, for the grand opening we will ask a series of questions to Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, for an exclusive interview."<p>

Jounouchi turned to face the brunet. The brunet only stared blankly in response. Jounouchi lowered his head to greet him and Kaiba skeptically followed suit.

"Kaiba-san, please explain the timing of this event. It's been over a decade since the last Gala of Kaiba Corporations and many are curious as to why 2014 became the year of your new release." Jounouchi asked calmly, although he felt like he could stab himself with a knife.

"Truth be told the new system has been ready for release since 2012. But we felt the need to wait for many entrepreneurship elements. This of course included situating the vice president, Kaiba Mokuba, to the States as well as the academy. Of course with time we continually grew and made the new product flawless, and the momentum of anticipation was what kept us going." Kaiba spoke without hardly looking at Jounouchi at all.

Yugi was in the ballroom as he watched the broadcast live. He could hear the people whispering the dynamics of Jounouchi and Kaiba's relationship as former first generation duelists. Inevitably nostalgia seemed to be in the air and Yugi quickly grabbed his wine.

"How does this new product differ from some of your older advancements?"

"It's built on a concept that is not entirely my own. I worked with a team of brilliant people and to add on to the previous question, that is precisely why this project took the amount of time that it did. With seven members, we constantly vetoed any element we disapproved or rather, simply disliked. Unlike the previous products, the newest invention is created from the minds of multiple perfectionists, each serving to meet the needs of their expertise."

"Is it true that Duel Disks will make a comeback in the near future?" Everything was becoming a totem of memories now.

"Kaiba Corp never abandoned Duel Disks- much of the creative aspects of the new project were derived from our most enjoyed product and the new project incorporates all the features from DD that the duelists appreciated, myself included. But we aimed to reach higher than resorting to an old product- and if consumers want a modern day Duel Disk, this is the closest product yet."

"So duelists would enjoy it?" Jounouchi didn't realize how personal this question would be during rehearsal- but hearing himself ask the question aloud made him feel nauseous. Few guests seated near Yugi even chuckled, thinking it was a casual banter.

"It was created with duelists in mind," Seto replied and Jounouchi felt himself blush for no particular reason at all. "But we aim to satisfy the wants of universal gamers."

* * *

><p>"Yugi? I can't believe it." People murmured at his entrance and Yugi was too focused on his wine glass to even notice.<p>

"Oh god," Yugi stood up and gave the tall man a hug. "Mokuba, you've grown so much."

"I don't know what to believe- you sitting here with me or Jou sitting there with Seto."

Yugi smiled and shrugged. "I feel the same way."

"How is it?"

"It's fast, hardly any room for distractions."

"Good. They're far too impatient for inconveniences anyway."

And both men grew quiet to finish watching the interview.

"Lastly, Kaiba-san, what is next for Kaiba Corporations?"

"Aside from the new release, there will be a bigger announcement for Kaiba Corporations on the last day of the Gala."

Crowds of people in the ballroom began to murmur and whisper in surprise. Yugi only turned to Mokuba and Mokuba smiled in return. He placed his index finger over his lips and whispered, "It's a secret," towards Yugi.

"But despite that, Kaiba Corporations is heading on a direction that won't disappoint. It's going to be a superlative era for the company."

"Well, thank you for your time, Kaiba-san," Jounouchi bowed as he prepared to wrap things up. It was probably the longest hour of his life. "We hope you have a pleasant evening and an immaculate success with the Gala. Thank you for watching JBS- I am Jounouchi Katsuya, live from the Winter Gala of Kaiba Corp 2014, we will see you next Friday for part two of the event of the year."

Jounouchi stood up once the cameraman gave him a sign that it's over and everyone in the conference room gave a round of applause. Jounouchi bowed and it was in that very moment he heard Kaiba whisper, "Follow me, _now._"

Jounouchi brushed it off casually so others wouldn't notice but at last Jounouchi couldn't escape the tight grip around his wrist.

The two were escorted outside and Kaiba told Takagaki to inform Mokuba to start the dinner as he continued to drag Jounouchi upstairs.

"Let go of me-" Jounouchi finally threw the brunet's arm away when they were in a less crowded hallway.

Kaiba only tightened his grip and quickly pulled the blond into a smaller room.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Jounouchi yelled as he tried to push Kaiba to force open the door.

"And what the hell are_ you_ thinking, Jounouchi? I gave you everything you've wanted and what am I now- your pass to an advancement?" Kaiba was yelling with such contempt that for a moment Jounouchi thought he was joking.

"What are you even _saying_?" The blond was so annoyed that he was beginning to form tears in his eyes- the tears of pure frustration. It's not like Jounouchi had much of choice to begin with, and he wanted to avoid this from the very beginning.

"Did you want to fuck me over that badly? Was ruining my life not enough for you?"

"I have no idea what the fuck-"

"Why did you come without notice? Why are you even here, Katsuya?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words to respond. Would it even matter if he explained the situation? Or would it sound like a sick joke?

"Look, I didn't come to the Gala to have it burn to the ground." Jou tried to reply calmly.

"How did you end up in JBS?"

"I've worked for JBS for about three years now. It's worked for me so far. It's Takagaki who's forced this on me-"

"When did this happen?"

"Literally two days before the opening, he called the office and I had to transfer him through."

Kaiba walked toward the window and quickly opened the glass pane and pulled out a cigarette. The air felt so cold.

"You _smoke_?" Jounouchi asked in disbelief- it sounded much more like an accusation.

Kaiba closed his eyes and raised his pack to offer him one and Jounouchi took one slowly still in shock. Jounouchi knew he didn't have any right to scold him and Kaiba knew he didn't have to defend himself.

They lit their cigarettes and stood by the window thus now not knowing what to say.

"What did you mean, 'I ruined your life?'" Jounouchi then remembered, finding it easier to bicker than to stand there quietly.

"How was I supposed to cope with being left behind?" Kaiba sneered as he looked coldly into Jounouchi's eyes. Even at that moment Jounouchi could not even venture to imagine what Kaiba was thinking.

"Do you even mean anything you say? You know perfectly well you didn't give me everything that I wanted-"

"You left me, Jounouchi, I have every right to be bitter."

Jounouchi then laughed, surprised to see Kaiba act so vehemently.

"And how did I ruin your life? Did your company go bankrupt? Did you lose an arm? Or no, it must've been something so terrible- was it a simple heartbreak? You can't be serious."

"Then tell me what happened to you after you've left."

"I-" Jounouchi stopped. There was no way Kaiba wouldn't have known. His gambling histories were all over the media as the tragic hero of Domino.

Seto watched Jounouchi as he stopped to find the right words.

"Don't apply _your_ definition of ruin onto my life, Jounouchi. I might've kept a company alive the past ten years but there are many things that can be dead and buried."

"And here you are, proud as always."

"I loved you."

Three words.

Jounouchi could remember the taste of that poison.

"I loved you even when you didn't love yourself." Seto spoke again.

Jounouchi couldn't help but to step back; a step away from the man he once left.

"I loved you too, you idiot. How can you be so dumb- you would think, Seto Kaiba the fucking CEO, would know a thing or two about love because he's so fucking arrogant, but no- you don't know a single thing about loving someone so deeply that every second with them feels like gaping for breath. No, you don't."

"You can say whatever you want to say about me, Jounouchi Katsuya, like you've always had. A prick? A bastard, an orphan- I don't care. But if you ever discredit what I felt for you, how much I longed for you, then you have no right to say that you've loved me."

"You know what, Seto? I don't even care anymore! I don't think about whether you've loved me at all, or whether I've loved you even when you didn't love me- I don't waste a single second thinking about you so please- don't fucking drag me back to whatever the fuck we had ten years ago."

"So then let me ask you again," Seto tossed his cigarette. "Why are you here?"

_I'm just doing my job-_

Why couldn't Jounouchi say that- why couldn't he say the obvious reason that's ringing through his mind like a time bomb? Jounouchi opened his mouth and stared in the blue eyes. There was so much anger there, and if Takagaki-san were right about the disappearance of a storm, Jounouchi only saw the chaos he was bringing into Seto's life. Jounouchi then realized his presence at the Gala was more than a simple irritation for Seto- it was pure madness. How did he not realize? Seto always hated interfering work with anything else and here was Jounouchi, fucking things up again.

"I-I'm sorry, we'll find someone new to cover next week. I j-just, had to do it because my boss," Jounouchi stammered but he managed to shut off that time bomb in his mind. "I won't be back next week."

"Good. Don't ever come back."

With that Kaiba exited the room without a second glance at the blond. Jounouchi threw his cigarette away and felt himself release all the tension, the overflowing amount of memories, through the teardrops that involuntarily fell into his palms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>When I first started this story, it had a very different direction than where it is going now. Initially I just wanted Seto to kiss Jounouchi first thing and go from there but I realized the story then really wasn't faithful to the summary. It's been over ten years since they've met and they are now different people- more or less. I guess I wanted Seto to have a little more dignity than to lose control and kiss a person as if he's spent the last ten years day dreaming his former lover, I don't know. And I think Seto has every right to be angry and Jounouchi agrees, which is why he decides he can't cover the Gala anymore. But there are other ways for Jounouchi to re-enter Seto's life, isn't there? Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

Once Seto entered the floor the guests rose from their seats to applaud and greet the man of the hour. His cerulean eyes searched for his younger brother and found him at the opposite corner of the room clapping with a crooked smile. Beside him stood the familiar duelist he had already greeted before the press conference and couldn't help but to notice his shy demeanor. As the brunet motioned for the guests to take their seats again he quickly walked toward Mokuba with an indifferent expression. However it didn't take long for Mokuba to realize something was wrong.

"Please everyone, enjoy the meal we have prepared for you and don't forget to take full advantage of the open bar." Mokuba chimed on the microphone and the crowd laughed as they sat down once more.

"Yugi," Seto spoke as he reached his destination. "Jounouchi won't be joining you."

"What?" Mokuba whispered in suspicion as Yugi stared wide-eyed.

"You're welcome to leave and I appreciate you being here today."

"Nii-san, what is going on? Why isn't Jounouchi with you?"

"Yugi, I'm sure Mokuba has already informed you that you'll be receiving the award on the last day, yes?"

"Hold on a minute," Mokuba tugged Yugi's blazer. "the dinner is just starting, Yugi can stay."

"Mokuba, I need you to take over." Seto looked stern as he turned to face his brother. "And I don't mean playing a part in a children's game, I mean that you to take over like you've promised me that you would." Seto's eyes quickly glanced at the crowd behind him. "Act like you're the president of this company and not like a fucking middleman."

"Seto-"

"Enough."

With that Mokuba left Yugi and changed his expression entirely. Yugi watched as Mokuba walked over to the main floor and go around tables after another, greeting the VIP guests with a professional smile.

"Seto?"

The brunet glanced at Yugi.

"So it's true, then," Yugi paused. "The last, big announcement…"

"Come receive your Recognition Award, Yugi, it can't be anyone else." Seto answered before the silence lingered between them.

Yugi knew Kaiba always had a way of making people feel uncomfortable. He felt himself breathe deeper once Kaiba exited the room after taking his last glance at Mokuba. But whatever relationship Seto and Yugi had over the years, it gradually resonated with uttermost respect for one another. The two men reached their versions of success despite being in the same field, and it was shortsighted of Seto to think they were even rivals to begin with. It was much more profound than rivalry- it was equality. In many aspects the two of them were very similar, including the way they cared for Jounouchi Katsuya. But as always, the two had completely different ways of achieving their goals and expressing themselves to fulfill them.

Yugi dug through his pocket to find his phone and dialed Jounouchi's number. Thankfully it didn't take long for Jou to answer.

"Jounouchi, where are you?"

"Hey Yugi- I'm still downstairs with the camera crew."

"Why is Seto telling me that you won't be joining me, Jou?"

"I- I got to stay with the crew it turns out, I told him to let you know."

"Jou?"

"Yeah, Yugi, I-I'm sorry, I'll try to be up there as soon as I can."

"Jou, what's going on?"

"…"

There was a brief moment of silence. Jou then laughed sheepishly and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Yug, wanna go for a drink?"

"Meet you outside in five?"

"Thanks."

The blond hung up and wiped his eyes. He realized he had five minutes to go to the restroom to try to look decent again before rejoining his friend. While looking for the men's room he found himself heading towards the noise of the dining hall and realized the closest restroom he was going to find was upstairs with all the guests.

Jounouchi managed to go in without much attention and he washed his face and fixed his hair. But by the time he went outside to leave there was already a crowd of guests who noticed Jou and began greeting him with shallow familiarity.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, the world famous duelist and now a proud voice of Japan!" The sea of faces would say as if this would flatter the blond.

"Jounouchi-san, you were wonderful today!"

"Jounouchi-san, you've grown into such a charming man!"

Jou had no choice to express gratitude and forced a posturing smile on his face.

"Katsuya!"

Suddenly there was a voice that screamed out his forename without faltering. Jounouchi turned to the man and the crowd slowly dissolved to make room. The blond then held a genuine smile as he bowed in greeting.

"Kaiba Mokuba," he finally spoke. "My god you've grown."

The crowd of guests watched as Mokuba ran to hug the blond and some actually cooed.

"And you are still so handsome!" They laughed at each other once they got to take a better look at each other's faces and hugged once more.

"I can't believe this- it's been more than a decade, hasn't it?" Mokuba finally spoke as he released the blond and excused themselves away from the crowd.

"And I'm still the same, aren't I?"

"No, you're better, Jou, you're Katsuya 2.0!"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you still can get my brother riled up better than anyone I know!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes as he chuckled at the boy he once knew. He was no longer a boy and he knew he himself was no longer that shadow in the past.

"Look, I know you're leaving. But take my card, okay? Promise me you'll call me this week." Mokuba quickly handed Jounouchi his business card and shoved it inside Jounouchi's fist.

"Oh, Kaiba-san, it's such a privilege to have your personal number, I don't know how to thank you!" Jounouchi teased as Mokuba tapped his shoulders.

"If you don't call me, I'm going to bother you every night for a drink and don't test me, Jou, you know I will."

Jou smiled again and promised. "I'll call your ass, just make sure your shit head brother doesn't find out."

"Who cares? I'm a grown man now, Jou, Seto can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh? Is that why you're entertaining the guests when his phony ass should be doing it for his company instead?"

Mokuba chuckled and whispered. "I missed you, Jou, and I just saw Yugi leave so you should get going. Call me."

Jounouchi squeezed Mokuba's hand before he whispered back, "Glad to have you back, kid."

And the blond and the younger Kaiba exchanged a last handshake before Jou left the building to find his friend.

* * *

><p><em>What is expected from Kaiba Seto other than pure perfection?<em>

_That is precisely why the Gala was going to be successful, without a shadow of a doubt._

_But I don't think it's simply formulaic. I mean, who would've thought Jounouchi Katsuya would make a comeback as the main emcee?_

_Phenomenal- absolutely phenomenal. I mean, they are currently the living legends of the history of the gaming world, I also heard Mutou Yugi made an appearance- the three of them should've just talked all night long and the ratings would have been off the charts._

_Even last night, we had a 70%, a rise to 74% when Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-san were on the screen._

_And for the record, this was not Jounouchi's comeback, he's been a reporter with JBN for some time now, isn't that right?_

"Turn it off, Mokuba."

Mokuba pressed the mute button and arose from the couch to grab a cup of coffee.

"It's the morning after, Seto, we have to see the reception of it all."

"You're not going to have time for that every single time you hold a conference, imp."

"I've watched it every single time for you, dear big brother of mine. Unlike you I actually do other things than stare at a computer screen."

Seto raised an eyebrow and Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "Coffee?"

"Bring it to my study."

"Seto! It's Saturday morning, can we at least eat breakfast together before you lock yourself in your office and I take a nap?"

The brunet glared as Mokuba rubbed his stomach in an attempt to look starved.

"California must've treated you well- a nap, you said?"

"Yes, Seto, I'll even let you nap with me if you have your cigarette _after _you've finished your meal and not before it on an empty stomach."

Seto quickly grabbed the object on the counter and threw it with much force for it to hit Mokuba's chest. Mokuba managed to quickly dodge with a laugh and apologized in between.

"You drive." Seto replied as Mokuba lifted the keys that were just used as a weapon. Seto left the room before he could hear Mokuba celebrate in happiness.

The brothers decided to come to a nearby hotel where the chef served Mokuba's favorite fish dish since he was a boy. The two sat in a private room and Seto kept his sunglasses on during the meal.

"Did you meet the director from Hong Kong?"

"I did. But I also had to fire him."

Seto sipped his tea and inquired why.

"He wasn't ready for the presentation, it was obvious. I replaced him with Qin, from Singapore. His concept suits better with ours to begin with. I don't understand why you accepted Liu, Seto, you knew he wasn't going to be ready."

"His father-"

"I knew you'd say that. So I talked to his mother the night before, she's the one who told me to go with Qin."

Seto chuckled and gave a nod of approval.

"It's incredible how creative you can get."

"And it's incredible how you still refuse to tell me what the hell happened."

Seto lifted his head to face his brother and Mokuba had placed his chopsticks down on the table.

"He's going to find out, like everyone else, Seto. I wouldn't be surprised if Yugi already mentioned it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why does it not matter?" Mokuba replied in slight annoyance.

"He won't be the main emcee."

"Good god, Seto!" Mokuba shouted. "Did you _fire _him?"

"It was his brilliant idea."

"And let me guess, you told him to never come back or something along those lines of power play-"

"Mokuba, I have no intention of using the Gala as a ploy." Seto growled and Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"No one is accusing you of that! Not even Jounouchi! It wasn't his fault he was assigned to do his job, Seto. You knew perfectly well what kind of demons he had to face to even be there in the first place-"

"Don't defend him."

"Seto," Mokuba was firm. "You have to stop thinking of life as a battlefield. It's not always about attacking and defending, losing and winning. When I promised you that I'll take over you promised me something too."

"And I told you it will take some time."

"And I'm telling you now that if you keep denying yourself, then you won't be fulfilling that promise at all."

Seto remained quiet as his thumb brushed his own lips. Mokuba was aware that Seto was suppressing his craving for a cigarette to be with him.

"It has to be Jounouchi…" Mokuba unknowingly muttered to himself.

"What?"

"I said- it has to be Jounouchi, Seto. Do you know why? He was the only person who knew that you _deserved_ everything that you own. He was the only person who believed in that."

"He doesn't know anything." Seto retorted, reminiscent of their conversation from last night.

"He's not a mind reader, Seto, and it's unfair to expect that he'll always be understanding, always giving in-"

"My priorities are far too great. So will yours be."

"I know that Seto, and I meant every single word when I promised to never disappoint you as CEO. I'm going to try to my best, I really want to- not just for you but for me too. I'll be carrying some of your load- and finally too."

"Mokuba-"

"No, I'm honored Seto, to be able to help you and to know that you finally trust me enough to let me even hold such a high position. So now is the time, nii-san. If not now, then when?" Mokuba was more sincere than ever.

Seto stood from his seat and motioned Mokuba to rise as well.

"Mokuba, I have no interest in someone who's left me. Till this day I don't waste a single minute thinking about our biological parents. Some call me cruel and many have judged me. But that was the burden I chose to carry when I built the empire we own today. Many will come and go, people will always leave, and I cannot afford my priorities to dwindle according to the frailty of people who make poor decisions."

"Yes, but Jounouchi didn't just leave, did he? Yesterday's the same as ten years ago, Seto, and you don't even have to tell me everything in detail. Jounouchi didn't just leave," Mokuba wore his coat to find the car keys. "you let him go."

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since the first night of the Winter Gala and JBS was still in a celebratory mood throughout all departments. It would've been an understatement for Jounouchi to admit that he actually understood what being an overnight celebrity feels like and for that he was nonetheless grateful. But upon receiving the second script Jounouchi calmly explained to Kagerou that it would be best if a more experienced member would take over his position and without much resistance Kagerou understood and complied.<p>

Once everyone in the office heard of the rumor of Jounouchi passing on the opportunity to his fellow co-worker, Jounouchi was held in the highest praise for being a humble supporter.

Nonetheless, Jounouchi didn't realize how much the Winter Gala would play a part in his career at the time- he simply thought it was an emotional mess, but in every aspect that one night was becoming Jounouchi's saving grace. Yet with every moment Jounouchi felt respected and well-received, he couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

_And what the hell are you thinking, Jounouchi? I gave you everything you've wanted and what am I now- your pass to an advancement?_

Jounouchi felt like he should've reacted better. In fact, he felt like he understood where Seto was coming from- the misunderstanding of it all. Instead of replying whatever he managed to say at the time, Jounouchi felt like he should've told him he wasn't _using_ Seto for advancement for his career.

It didn't matter now, not anymore. But the least he could do was to take his younger brother out to dinner and so Jounouchi decided to do just that.

After work Jounouchi stood outside of JBS and waited for Mokuba. A black Porsche arrived and people around Jounouchi started to recognize him. The car window lowered and revealed Mokuba in casual clothes as he motioned for Jounouchi to get in.

The two decided to go to a casual izakaya nearby and hurriedly took their seats inside a curtained booth. The waitress recognized them both instantaneously but Mokuba winked at her to keep their visit a secret and she blushed as she nodded in response. Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh once she left with their sake orders and remarked on Mokuba's growth in charm.

The two exchanged casual stories and updated each other with short episodes of their lives. Mokuba told Jounouchi he was in California near San Francisco to learn about technological growth and intellectual property. He told Jounouchi that he had successfully launched Kaiba Corps America and flew in just in time for the Winter Gala.

"As expected of a Kaiba," Jounouchi smiled. Mokuba knew it was a sentimental compliment. "I'm proud of you, Mokuba."

Both Mokuba and Katsuya decided not to talk about the recent gala, seeing as they had nothing more to hear and say about what had happened. Thus instead Mokuba decided to go much beyond that to a different moment in time: "Remember our last gala?"

"Hardly." Jounouchi answered without much thought.

"Remember, Katsuya? It was after our trip to Egypt- god, this is the weirdest feeling."

Jounouchi blinked as he remembered his journey to Egypt and his ultimate farewell to a certain being he called his best friend…

"Fuck…" The blond let out a curse and Mokuba laughed as he poured him a drink. They drank in a brief moment of silence and experienced a flashback of all their childhood memories, enhanced with the intoxication of alcohol.

"Seto was beginning to like him too… The other Yugi. He would never have admitted it- but I think him leaving played a part in everyone's lives… one way or the other."

The blond felt his heart crush as he remembered how much Yugi had to endure- and how much he is still enduring. It was precisely during this hardship Jounouchi found Seto's unexpected warmth and the pieces fell together like timework.

During the gala ten years ago the gang was still together, except Yami of course. His absence perhaps foreshadowed the changes they were about to face as teenagers, moving onto adulthood. Thus it was even harder for Jounouchi and Seto to stay together; they couldn't meet the transition so smoothly, especially when they were too busy figuring out their own identities.

"Do you like what you do, Jou?" Mokuba asked after downing his shot.

"I do, I do. But it's not for the attention- I just like feeling useful, is all."

"Why can't things be like what it used to be?"

Jounouchi paused as he watched Mokuba pour his own drink.

"You know, when we were all happy."

"We're _all_ happy now!" Jounouchi responded and tapped Mokuba's glass.

"Not Seto." Mokuba was beginning to slur. "Not Seto."

Jounouchi watched as Mokuba began to pour himself another glass but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to stop him. It began to slowly click in his mind; perhaps what Jounouchi wanted so dearly, so badly ten years ago was nothing but selfishness- because things were beginning to change Jounouchi had panicked and he was hoping that maybe Seto, just maybe- would like to be with Jounouchi for a bit longer in his youth.

"You know I love you Jou, you know I don't blame you. It's just that," Mokuba paused to drink. "I really thought you were the one, you know? I really thought he would let you save him."

Jounouchi smiled and ran his hand through Mokuba's raven hair.

"He doesn't need saving, Mokuba. If he has you, he's more than just happy." Jounouchi reassured him. Somehow it felt like it was responsibility to let Mokuba know that Mokuba was more than enough for Seto. Not because he owed it to Seto but because he knew how much Mokuba cared for his brother.

"Jou?" Mokuba faced the blond and Jounouchi then realized that Mokuba shouldn't be drinking any more sake.

"What is it, Mokuba?" The blond responded gently, stroking Mokuba's back.

"Don't give up on him, okay?"

Jounouchi sat quiet as Mokuba placed his head down on the table.

Love… When was the last time he's thought of such concept?

He had dated plenty other people after Seto and it didn't take a wild guess to see if Seto had also. But Jounouchi would've had to admit that none of these dates were ever as serious as his relationship with Kaiba. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they had endured through so much together. The fact that they've witnessed the same events and faced the same enemies on more than one occasion that they were more than a simple couple; they worked like a team, like partners in crime.

It didn't seem like an unfair request on Mokuba's part. Jounouchi understood that Mokuba had seen Seto with many others but thought of Jou as the best fit- the best partner. But neither Seto nor Katsuya could ignore the past ten years and pretended like it never happened. The break up was a hurdle they faced and couldn't work together to jump through. If Jounouchi knew anything about Seto then it was the very fact that Seto hated losing. And at that very point of their relationship, they had lost.

Without much choice Jounouchi had to drive Mokuba's Porsche back to the mansion. He figured one of the guards could carry Mokuba in and Jou was sober enough to do so.

It was strange how Jounouchi remembered the way to the mansion so clearly, but it was the only mansion he's ever seen- thus there was nothing else to replace its memories.

As planned, Jounouchi entered the estate through the gates and parked outside by the garden. He got out of the car to ring for a guard and in that precise moment a pair of headlights beamed toward his face and entered the garden. Jounouchi stared, hoping it was one of the securities only to realize the car was driven by Seto Kaiba himself.

Jounouchi grumbled as the car turned to park and wondered to himself whether he should just wake up Mokuba and run away. But the driver got out of his vehicle and held on an expression that Jounouchi knew that running away would be a bad idea.

He walked toward the blond in a black fur-collared coat. As he was walking he took off his black leather gloves and his pale fingers moved from left to right, motioning Jounouchi to step aside. Seto opened the passenger door of the Porsche and by then two guards ran out from the estate and carried the sleeping brother into the house.

"Why did you let him drink so much?" Seto finally spoke with clear agitation.

"Are you even taking care of him? He wouldn't let go of the bottle-" Jou felt the need to retort.

"You have no right to tell me how to raise my own brother."

"You might raise one hell of a business Kaiba, but don't treat your brother like an investment."

"And what the hell do you know?"

Jounouchi decided to ignore the bitter accusation and turned around to leave before another argument.

"Next time call me when this happens." Seto then quickly grabbed Jounouchi's arm and explained. "I'll have him be picked up."

"I didn't do this for you, I did it for Moku-"

In a split second the blond suddenly lost balance and felt his legs lose all strength all too quickly. Seto used the same arm to pull Jounouchi in time before he could fall completely and raised the blond to stand.

Jounouchi winced at the sudden headache that accompanied his nausea and Seto was again quick to pull the blond towards him to prevent any fainting spells.

"I-I'm okay."

"No, you're drunk. And you were dumb enough to drive during this state."

"I'm f-fine!"

"Don't argue with me- you dared to drive while you're drunk with Mokuba in the car so the least you can do is shut up." Seto growled and Jounouchi cursed to himself as he allowed himself to be dragged into the estate.

Once inside the brunet shoved the blond into a couch and Jounouchi attempted to find composure as Seto left toward the kitchen. How strange it felt to be inside this mansion again…

There were definitely differences- the furniture and accents were very much contemporary and modern, expected of Seto's tastes. Not many colors popped out and for that the blond was thankful as he rested his pumping head onto the arm of the sofa adjacent to his seat. Jounouchi heard footsteps approaching and he tried very hard to open his eyes and saw a tall glass of water being offered to his face.

The blond took the cup and drank it halfway without breathing. He focused his eyes to stare at the man and whispered thanks.

Seto was no longer in his coat and his tie was loosened around his neck as he took the cup out of the blond's hands. Jounouchi naturally placed his head back down and murmured something Seto could not understand.

What Jounouchi attempted to say was, 'I have work tomorrow,' but it came across the room as, "I've…wanted…"

Seto glared at the helpless drunk and stood quietly.

He knew what Jounouchi wanted- Jounouchi wanted Seto to devote more time to their relationship. No, not even that much, he just wanted him to live like a human being, and not a machine. But being so helplessly in love was stifling. Seto hated how he was slowly becoming the man he promised himself not to be- insecure and weak. Whenever Jounouchi felt even an inch distant, Seto would be haunted by the thought of being without him. He hated how he was becoming weak in front of Jou- the lover he promised to protect. Thus for Seto work became a distraction- a way of means to looking away whenever Jou needed air to breathe, and a time for Seto to think about other things other than the dream he's been living and re-living. Thus in the end Seto became the man that he promised Jounouchi he would never be. The inattentive adult, the superficial member of Japanese society, the man who left behind his lover in the past, alone and forgotten-

But it was all a lie.

Seto had never forgotten Jounouchi- not even for a second-

"Can you take me?" Jounouchi whispered.

Although Jounouchi was asking to be driven to work tomorrow in the morning, Seto had no room for interpretations. He simply lifted the blond off the couch and entered his private bedroom.

He took off Katsuya's shoes, unzipped his outerwear and loosened his belt. He quickly unbuttoned the collared shirt but left the t-shirt inside untouched. Katsuya was close- so close- even closer than that moment he realized he was at the gala, just minutes off stage-

How irrational he becomes whenever Jounouchi enters the picture-

How frustrating-

He brushed the golden hair out of Jounouchi's eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room for the night.

* * *

><p>"Seto? Why are you coming out from there?" Mokuba winced as he watched his brother still in sleepwear come out of the guest bedroom.<p>

"Is my lighter out here?"

Mokuba nodded as he passed his brother a cup of coffee and his lighter.

"How did I even get home last night?"

Seto suppressed the urge to throw the same cup of coffee into Mokuba's face.

"He drove you home, you idiot."

"Oh god! Jounouchi!" Mokuba gasped and winced again as the headache followed rather too quickly.

"Hurry up and get ready, I need you at the meeting."

Mokuba finished his coffee and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

* * *

><p>Jounouchi's phone rang as it simultaneously vibrated against the table. The noise it formed against the glass was making the ringtone far louder than it normally sounded.<p>

Instinctively Jounouchi's hand went for the noise and quickly placed the object beside his cheek.

"Jounouchi? Where the hell are you?"

Jounouchi's eyes opened wide as he sat right up only to be greeted with a familiar headache,

"Jounouchi? Can you hear me?"

"Hide-san, I-I'm so sorry, I'm not feeling so w-well…"

Jounouchi put on his worst, scratchy voice over the phone and thankfully it worked. Jounouchi had promised himself not to use vacation days on hangovers but that was a promise he had broken a long, long time ago.

Another blinding headache entered the picture when Jounouchi looked around the room and realized it wasn't his own. In that precise moment Jounouchi received a text that read, 'If you need a ride ask one of the drivers.'

Jounouchi placed his head down and exited the bed he now felt too uncomfortable in. When he reached the kitchen he screamed for Mokuba but received no reply. Why was this happening- all of a sudden, when they were perfectly fine being strangers for ten fucking years?

Jounouchi reached a cup to drink water and realized he should at least text back a reply.

'Thanks- I'll be out of your way.'

Yet as soon as the message was delivered, Mokuba began calling and so Jounouchi had no choice but the answer the call that was already vibrating in his palm.

"Hello?"

"Jou! You're home? Stay there- I'm on my way."

The blond hesitated as he tried to find the right words to decline; "Mokuba, I should get going-"

"I need to talk to you, really, it's important."

Mokuba's voice was clear and stern, and so Jounouchi agreed to wait for Mokuba.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had fun writing this chapter- hopefully the transitions aren't too confusing. Mokuba is such a great kid, isn't he? I am sort of panicking because this is supposed to be a Christmas Gala and Christmas for the most of us is already here- exactly a week from now! Thus the Gala might end (most likely will) a few days after our Christmas, but that shouldn't be too awkward, right? I promise I'll write more Seto and Jou scenes... Thank you for the encouraging reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

"Jounouchi?"

Mokuba's voice called out as he took off his coat and handed it to one of the maids.

"In the living room!" Jounouchi responded lazily as he lifted his upper body to sit up straight.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at the scratchy voice and asked the maid to prepare some hot hangover soup. When he reached the living room Jounouchi looked soulless, barely hanging on the leather armrest of the couch for strength.

"You look like shit, Jou- I thought I was the one who passed out last night?"

The blond moaned in response as he told Mokuba that he wasn't the only one who passed out.

"No wonder!" Mokuba laughed harder and Jounouchi raised his eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Mokuba explained to Jounouchi that he saw his brother come out from the guest bedroom in the morning. The thought of the drunk blond unconsciously kicking Kaiba Seto out of his own room made both of them laugh like a pair of guilty teenagers. Once the soup was delivered, the two sat around the dining table and ate as they soothed their throats and headaches.

"So what was so important that you needed to tell me?" Jounouchi wiped his mouth, almost forgetting why he even decided to wait.

"Oh- did you believe me? I was kidding." Mokuba replied curtly, not lifting his head from the soup and continued to eat without paying attention to the blond.

Jounouchi looked at Mokuba in disbelief and dropped his spoon.

"You fucking porcupine!" Jounouchi cursed and Mokuba laughed as he got up to run away from Jounouchi before he could throw something in his direction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Porcupine?" <em>Mokuba mimicked, as he shouted in disbelief.

"That's it, Seto! That's exactly what he looks like!" Jounouchi pointed at Mokuba and for a moment Seto looked extremely pleased.

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas-" The blond continued and Mokuba shook his head in disapproval.

"No, no, no! I refuse to be associated with an animal-"

"Why? It's cute!" Jounouchi teased and pulled Mokuba's hair.

"Seto, it's all your fault!" Mokuba attempted to escape Jounouchi's grasp but the blond had already hugged the younger Kaiba in his arms.

"The truth is," Jou then whispered into Mokuba's ears and Mokuba turned to face the blond. "we already got your Christmas present, Mokuba."

The boy widened his eyes and gasped. And admittedly it was not easy to find the twelve-year-old the most perfect present, especially when he was the prince of Kaiba Corp and already had everything he ever wanted.

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba." Seto pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and placed it in Mokuba's hands.

Mokuba ran to hug his older brother and ran back to Jounouchi to hug him again. He couldn't help but to laugh with the unexpected present in his hands.

"I thought we were just going to New York for Christmas!" Mokuba chimed and revealed a smile that both Seto and Katsuya adored.

"We'll still go to New York, porcupine. Just open it." Jou whispered and Mokuba quickly unwrapped the gift to find a card he had never seen. Mokuba raised it in the light to study the image and noticed that it was a dragon- a dragon that never existed.

But the rarity of the card and the strength of the creature made Mokuba's heart beat faster and faster. There was no way such a powerful creature existed- Mokuba glanced at the name and it read, _Red Eyes Thunder White Dragon._

"What is this dragon?" Mokuba shouted, unable to hide his excitement.

"It's a conglomerate dragon, fused together with my Blue Eyes and Jounouchi's Red Eyes," Seto replied. "But the translucent skin makes him unique- there is no other."

"How does this card even exist?"

"Apparently it always had." Jounouchi explained as he stroked Mokuba's hair. "I got it in Egypt- actually, it was debated whether Seto or I should have it, but Yami, the other Yugi, entrusted it to me."

Mokuba looked at his older brother as if to ask for permission.

"Yami told me I needed to keep it- in order to understand something. It didn't take long for me to realize it was fused between the two dragons and when I confronted Yami he told me to give it to Seto."

"I thought it was counterfeit." Seto continued and Mokuba laughed. But by the heaviness of the card Mokuba knew almost instantaneously that it was genuine.

"And by the time I received it from Jounouchi, the other Yugi had already left- without explaining to us why he left behind such a card to our hands."

"Truth is Mokuba, the card didn't find meaning until it was found. The card didn't mean anything to anyone until Seto and I realized what it represented for the both of us- and I think Yami knew we would find a way to share the rare dragon."

"But now we want to give it to you," Seto whispered. "Because it represents us and because it will protect you."

Mokuba had tears in his eyes. He knew such a dragon was stronger than any of Seto's dragons in his deck and the same for Jounouchi's. It was a strange concept- to be able to hold such a rare card that was more powerful than the world's greatest duelists.

"You mean that much more to us." Seto smiled and Mokuba buried his head into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, porcupine." The blond whispered and Mokuba held the card so tightly that it left an imprint on his palm.

* * *

><p>Jounouchi and Mokuba were back to the living room in an attempt to recharge their energy after being rather playful since the two were grown adults. The men had changed into Mokuba's casual clothes and it was strange that Jounouchi actually fit Mokuba's clothes perfectly, seeing as the younger Kaiba had always been a lot smaller in the past. But as soon as they were in plain white tees and loungewear, the two sluggishly walked toward the couch as naturally as moths to a flame. Most likely still hung-over the two laid in opposite directions with their heads sharing the same armrest each with a cup of tea in their hands.<p>

"I'm so glad Seto let me leave early." Mokuba confessed as he turned to face the blond.

"He's going to yell at you, you just watch," The blond teased as he turned to face Mokuba in response. The close proximity of the two may have been unfamiliar after a decade, but the two rested easily in each other's presence without much discomfort

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"No- I'm going to leave before what's-his-face gets here."

Footsteps approached the two figures and both Mokuba and Jounouchi's eyes opened wide as they soon realized who would've listened to their conversation. The brunet walked over quietly and both Jou and Mokuba were still frozen on the couch, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"What's-his-face?" Were the first three words the older Kaiba decided to spit out and Mokuba instantly rose from the couch to act nonchalantly.

"Nii-san, you're off early today- did you eat?"

Jounouchi remained still without turning to face the brunet and Mokuba elbowed the blond for help.

"The presentation is tomorrow and you have some nerve to be lounging in here-"

"Seto," Mokuba let out a nervous giggle. "I've finished with mine, you don't have to worry-"

"And what's wrong with him? Laying there like a limp-"

Jounouchi sat up immediately and almost spilled his tea.

"I'm sorry! I was just leaving." He responded in mild embarrassment.

"That doesn't sound like a proper apology to me, Jounouchi."

Kaiba Seto always knew how to make an uncomfortable situation worse- Jou already knew that much. The blond stood up and placed his tea down on the side table and attempted to exit the living room to gather his things. In his anger he didn't notice that Seto was following him.

As Jou raised his arms to change into his clothes, he realized the brunet threw his coat onto the bed of the same room. He quickly turned to face the brunet and stared.

Jounouchi could tell Seto was extremely exhausted, a look Jou could only notice when it is definitively so. After ten years one would suspect a shard of vulnerability but Kaiba Seto revealed none. He just seemed restless, but not weaker- no, never weakness.

"What?" The brunet growled as he realized the blond was staring at him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"This is my room, Jounouchi, the same room I shared the privilege of you using-"

"Okay- I'll be out of your way."

"Funny, I'm sure I've already heard that exact line and yet you're still here."

Jounouchi remained silent at the bitter tone.

"There are many things that I dislike, Jounouchi, and I'm sure you have several of them inscribed and scarred in your mind. But if there is one absolute thing that you do that I detest is simply the way you act so _selfishly-_ then act as if it were out of purely good intentions," The brunet's words began to sting. "I don't want you to taint Mokuba with your twisted motives. You need to let him know that we will never be together again."

Jounouchi didn't even notice himself going for the door. But when he opened his mouth to speak he realized he had pushed the door shut in one loud slam.

"You're so full of shit-"

"Why are you closing the door? Why aren't you leaving?"

"You think I don't know what you're doing, Kaiba? You're pushing me- you're driving me away because you're so scared to be left behind. But you know what, this isn't for you- I leave when _I _want to, not because you _make_ me. I am closing this door because I don't want Mokuba to hear your insecurities." Jounouchi was growing loud but he couldn't stop himself from the pent up anger.

But Jounouchi couldn't act fast enough to move when the brunet shoved the blond against the same door that remained shut. Seto trapped Jounouchi by cornering him against the wall and door and glared into the hazel eyes.

"Then answer me this," he hissed. "If I had asked you to stay- would you have?"

Jounouchi ignored the pain from his back and searched into the cerulean eyes for an answer. He knew the very answer to that question did not rest in himself alone, but also in Kaiba Seto.

"Yes," Jounouchi whispered and closed his eyes. In that very moment the blond missed utter confusion, total chaos that was rising in Seto's eyes.

"But it's too late." The blond continued as the brunet took a step back, releasing the blond figure.

When Jounouchi opened his eyes Seto stood further away and watched as the brunet go through his coat pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"Because I already left, didn't I?" Tears began to form and Jououchi's voice grew deeper as he tried to find composure. Seto continued to search in frustration, not looking at the blond. "I had already hurt you- I already hurt Mokuba- it's been ten fucking years, Seto, and I'm not confident that I can make you happy or that you will keep me from hurting myself-"

It was in that moment Jounouchi watched Seto finally grab a cigarette desperately into his mouth but once the brunet met eye contact with the teary Katsuya he threw his lighter and cigarette to the ground and stomped over to kiss the blond in hurried frustration.

Seto held Katsuya's face in his hands as he ran them through his hair, yearning to be closer and closer. The blond in surprise caught Seto's arms as they were locked in sudden embrace. When Seto finally lifted his lips the blond moaned for breath and in minutes Jounouchi was lying on the bed without any clothes.

"S-Seto," Jounouchi managed to say as he watched the brunet go lower. "I turned it down."

"I know." The brunet replied as he kissed Jounouchi's thighs.

Seto knew that Jounouchi wasn't covering the Gala anymore. Takagaki told him first thing in the morning, asking if he should talk to Kagerou in person. But it was what Seto intended- not to mix pleasure and work.

Jounouchi cried out when he felt Seto's mouth. There was too much to be felt all at once. The blond ran his nails against Seto's back as the brunet finally climbed up, while simultaneously lifting the his hips. Jounouchi grabbed the brunet's face as to beg to be kissed and in an instant Seto entered Jounouchi without warning.

In pain Jounouchi almost bit Seto's shoulder, but moaned in pleasure as soon as Seto rose in speed. The brunet began to kiss to blond endlessly as the blond found release over and over again and whispered, "Not yet," as he continued to find pleasure.

As Jounouchi screamed Seto's name, the brunet finally came inside and the blond held the brunet in response. When Jounouchi opened his eyes he found the same pair of cerulean that he had recently dreamt of, staring back at him inches from his face.

"Stay."

It only took one word from Seto and the blond knew that whatever fortress he's built up for the last ten years had began to crumble like sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season! I apologize for the short chapter but I felt like the momentum would be strong if left it as is- and so, there we have it. It's really difficult to have both Seto and Jounouchi express such anger yet desire to love one another and so I completely apologize when you read these scenes when at first they seem like they want to kill each other but a second later they're having sex. I mean, now that we had it happen once I'm pretty sure the same repertory won't happen again but- the ambivalent emotions and reactions probably won't go away. Seto and Jounouchi are both very confused by what they're feeling and the attraction they feel for one another and frankly, so am I. Well anyway- I'll work on that and as usual I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** It's been over ten years since Seto and Jou have separated. They now live separate lives and they've changed and grown. Yet this year Seto has prepared a Winter Gala and coincidentally Jou is assigned to provide the news coverage as a reporter of JBS. How does their reencounter affect their future? SxJ

Gala of Nostalgia

His eyes softened as he watched the blond turn to his side underneath him. Jounouchi's lips met Seto's wrist and in a silent whimper the blond slowly kissed Seto's hands. It didn't take long for Seto to realize something was wrong.

The brunet quickly got up and lifted his body off Jounouchi's. The blond grabbed the sheets to cover his naked body and began to cry softly.

"But you said-" The brunet finally spoke but Jounouchi was quick to respond.

"I would have stayed ten years ago, Seto," the blond had tears in his eyes. "But we're not 18 anymore, we're not the same!"

Seto refused to look at the blond. He didn't know what he would do if he were to look at Jounouchi at that moment- whether he would hit him or beg for him to stay, or whether he would cry or kiss him, it was all too violently chaotic.

"I'm sorry." Jounouchi finally whispered as he sat up to face Seto.

"Just know this, Katsuya," the brunet continued to face the opposite direction. "My feelings for you have not changed since ten years ago."

At that moment Jounouchi's heart stopped completely. It was as if time had stopped and everything ceased to function, including his heart. But at this moment Jounouchi failed to realize that Seto had been in a complete state of shock as well. Too long the brunet had neglected his feelings and too long had he tried to erase and forget what he wanted-

And in the end, love was too painful for him to bear alone.

"But I see that it's too late." Seto finished.

Jounouchi looked up and in pure instinct he got up and hugged Seto. He kissed his neck and wrapped his body with the sheets he was holding.

The brunet finally turned around and held the blond in his arms. They stood in silence as Jounouchi continued to cry- but it was Seto who finally let go and whispered into Jounouchi's ear.

"It's time to go."

And with a small kiss on the forehead Jounouchi watched Seto exit the very room where they held each other over and over again.

* * *

><p>"Jounouchi! Are you feeling better? You sounded like hell yesterday!"<p>

The blond let out a sheepish smile and nodded at his co-worker. In fact, he was anything _but_ better. He cried during his entire way back home and he didn't even know why. If he was thankful for one thing, it was that Mokuba was no longer in the mansion when he left Seto's room.

Jounouchi finally sat on his desk at work and sipped on his morning coffee when he noticed a folder on top of his laptop. He opened the folder and realized it was an invitation to Kaiba Corp's Gala and a little memo from Kagerou-san that read, _Since you won't be covering the Gala like you wanted to, you will attend the event as guest. You'll be paid for, so think of it as a regular working day. Good luck._

Jounouchi panicked and got up from his seat.

"What the hell is this?" The blond raised the folder in question for everyone to see.

In an instant his co-workers smiled and yelled out, "Surprise!"

They explained to Jounouchi that since he was kind enough to let another JBN member cover the Gala, the production team thought it would be best if Jounouchi attended the gala nonetheless as a proud guest.

"Besides, once the fans found out that you won't be hosting the show, they went wild. Everyone was so upset- I mean, the world wants to see you there, Jounouchi-san, and so do we." His co-worker handed him various online articles including various social media sites where the Internet expressed their disappointment for Jounouchi's possible absence.

Jounouchi tried to remain calm as he read the comments and attempted to put on his foolproof smile, showing expression of gratitude when in reality he was experiencing what felt like a panic attack.

He excused himself and managed to get in contact with Yugi who understood the situation immediately and promised to attend the Gala with Jounouchi. Yugi also contacted to Mokuba to let him know Jounouchi will be attending and Mokuba was more than willing to arrange the necessary precautions.

As Jounouchi smoked a cigarette to calm his nerves, he received a text message from Mokuba.

_Don't worry about it, Jou- just come to the gala, okay?_

The blond smiled reluctantly and reassured the younger Kaiba that he would attend.

* * *

><p>"Kaiba-san, it's time for your four o'clock meeting."<p>

The brunet nodded and got up from his seat. He headed toward the conference room and was greeted by a group of businessmen in which included his brother.

The men thoroughly discussed the rundown of the second part of the Winter Gala and briefly mentioned the reception of the first part and its reports of the success. After a moment of congratulating the brothers, the rest of the team left to ensure the final preparations before the event.

"Tonight is your presentation," Seto spoke as Mokuba sipped his coffee. "Are you nervous?"

Mokuba immediately let out a laugh and shook his head. "What would you have done if I told you that I was?"

"Throw you down the elevator shaft."

Mokuba laughed again and the older Kaiba smiled lightly in return.

Nervousness was not exactly a sentiment neither Kaibas were often associated with. Each sibling knew what it meant and how it felt, but they both never have felt it for far longer than a couple of minutes. In fact it was in situations like these where the majority of people would be shaking in fear that the Kaiba brothers actually felt most comfortable in. Surely it was exposure- but also an opportunity to prove to the world just how relentless they are.

The second night of the Gala finally began. As expected Seto gave another press conference with JBN before the private event and the ratings were off the charts. It was also suspected that JBN would win an award at the end of the month for raising the bar of Japanese television with their global audience.

As expected many openly expressed their disappointment when they flipped the channel to see that Jounouchi Katsuya was no longer the host but JBN managed to add a highlight segment interviewing Katsuya not as their staff but as a VIP guest of the Winter Gala.

It felt strange for Katsuya to appear on television without a script but it was nostalgic. A part of him felt like he was at home, but a home where any no longer lived. But Mutou Yugi came along and gave a short shout-out to his fans, Jounouchi no longer felt so empty after all.

The two men entered the ballroom where the guests were seated and sipped their drinks as they waited for the expected presentation. Each night Kaiba Corp released sneak peeks of their newest product and other tech companies around the world showcased their proudest inventions. So far the night had been pleasant- nothing was too blatantly uncomfortable but Jounouchi couldn't help but to wonder where the Kaiba brothers were.

Just when Yugi leaned over to question the same thing, Mokuba finally got on stage as the guests rose to applaud his entrance.

"Thank you," he began as he appeared. He had changed out of his tuxedo since the press conference and stood full frontal in a grey pinstriped suit. As if he wasn't perfect enough, he looked simply stunning as he absorbed the undivided attention from his audience.

"It's a thrill to be standing here not just as a proud member of Kaiba Corporations but also as a welcomed participant of the leading technology community of the world. It's truly an honor to be able to meet the leaders of today and present to all of you the work I've been investing in, with the hopes of gaining your approval."

Guests took their seats as they awed at Kaiba Mokuba's humbleness, a honest feature not too often associated with Kaiba Corporations.

"The truth is, not even my brother knows what I've been up to lately, and so this presentation may not be approved by Kaiba Corporations." Guests chuckled and Jounouchi couldn't help but to look around the room to see if the older Kaiba was around. It didn't take long to find him, because who not one could ever deny the presence of Kaiba Seto. The brunet stood silently in the back, almost hidden from the sea of faces who had their attention solely on Mokuba on stage. It was clear for Jounouchi that Seto had intended to stand unseen from the audience to provide no distractions for his younger brother.

"My childhood really isn't a secret," Mokuba continued. "The great adventures I had as a kid was more than simply adolescence but an inspiration. I aspired to be like Jounouchi Katsuya, like Mutou Yugi, and it would have been a lie if I said I don't want to be like Kaiba Seto when I grew older. Not because they were great duelists or because they gained fame through victories, but because they each had a personal vision. I had the privilege of getting to know each and every one of them on different levels and I knew that their voices spoke louder than mere card games- their hearts, even greater.

And so when I came across this card, a duel monster card, it was a strange feeling as a child. To have ownership of a card that was more powerful than any of the cards in Kaiba Seto's deck was beyond what I could have dreamed of. I had either two choices, to go drunk with power or to go drunk with greed."

Behind Mokuba a picture appeared on the screen and it read, _Red Eyes Thunder White Dragon._

Jounouchi felt a lump in his throat and Yugi silently grabbed his hand, realizing what the card meant for Katsuya.

"To many of us, the card couldn't have possibly existed. It was far too powerful to be real and to have doubts of the authenticity of the card is probably the smarter thing to do. But the moment I held the card in my hands, no one else mattered- not their opinions, not their doubts. I had a card that represented something far more than power or greed. It represented protection, love, and family.

Truth is, I knew this card was powerful not because it was a great dragon, but because it was conglomerate of _two_ great dragons. We were taught that it's always better to have more than one.

And as duel monsters continually entertained generations, I realized that I had a piece of a puzzle that no one else was able to enjoy. What is exactly the purpose of having a powerful dragon if nothing else can beat it? It's often the same question we as leaders have to ask ourselves- what comes after that success we've been aiming for?

Thus today I want to present to you, the "Aftermath." Based on the concept of duel monsters I have recreated a system where we take two ideas and meet them, share them, to create a powerful synergy- yet a form of synergy we can all share.

Too long have we looked to our glorious pasts and remained nostalgic and too long have we kept our victories on the shelves-

Now a child can share their favorite characters and input data to form a union of another's and create a new character they can both equally love. Once the "Aftermath" determines what qualities dictate what ability, the creation is as simple as a 3-D printer and the rest is history.

It'll be Christmas soon, and by New Years we will be looking at a new generation of hybrids that can form endless possibilities to bring unity within our children's faces. As children share with one another, we takeaway something more profound than a simple card or a character from a child's game. We don't simply teach but we too learn that giving what we treasure the most, we too receive something far more valuable.

This is what I, Kaiba Mokuba, had always envisioned since I was a child."

The first person to have clapped was Seto. Jounouchi didn't have to turn around to have known. Guests rose from their seats and gave Mokuba a standing ovation and Jounouchi noticed that Yugi was silently in tears as he wiped his eyes.

Whatever complex emotions Yugi was feeling during that moment, Jounouchi knew Yami would have been proud.

The heart of the cards they used to say, and it was as if it affected Mokuba without a single shade of discoloration as a precious child. He grew up with a sense of pureness that even Yugi couldn't deny the genuine wonder of Mokuba's creation.

But in this moment it was Jounouchi who felt ashamed at the purity of Mokuba's vision. Not because of what Mokuba had created but because he knew that he had messed things up- changed what was once good and made it so that he could never be a part of that world again.

As Jounouchi held Yugi's hand, Yugi looked up and smiled. Mokuba exited the stage after thanking the audience and the applause ceased to stop.

Mokuba finally entered the floor and guests continued to applaud and congratulate him. But the raven-haired man quickly walked over to Jounouchi and hugged him and Yugi as they laughed.

"You've always been a part of my life, Jou, and you always will." Mokuba whispered into his ear and the blond tried with all his might to not shed a tear.

As Mokuba let him go Jounouchi instinctively turned to find Seto and found the brunet watching him as Jounouchi looked at him.

A sharp pain shot through his head as Jounouchi resisted the urge to run to Seto and in the moment they stared at each other Jounouchi could have sworn Seto wipe a tear. As the guests began to take their seats once more Jounouchi pivoted his body to face the stage. When he looked back at Seto, the blond realized he was no longer there.

* * *

><p>"When do you miss him the most?"<p>

Jounouchi and Yugi sat in their favorite bar down the street from Yugi's game shop. The two changed out of their suits and stopped for a round after the Gala had ended.

It was clear that Yugi was no longer sober as he finished his whiskey and rested his face in his palms.

"Not usually… Not usually when we talk about cards, actually." He slurred slightly. "But when it's really ordinary, you know? When life seems really mundane and I'm just doing some chores or I'm just reading at home. I feel like he would just appear again and suggest that we go out and do something fun, or that we should just talk, about the world and the universe."

Yugi drank a glass of water before he continued. "But tonight, when Mokuba was talking- it had been long time since I associated Yami with duel monsters, or any token of our past. But when Mokuba talked about us like that, I can't help but to wonder if I would've been the same person I am today without Yami. I can't help but to wonder if I would've loved what I love now."

Jounouchi lit himself a cigarette as he watched Yugi smile. He wished he could change the way things ended with Yami just so he can protect Yugi from the painful questions. But nothing was going to bring him back.

"Yugi…"

"Losing him wasn't the hardest part, Jou. Learning to live while the rest of world didn't know his legacy was what scared me."

"But we know. You know. And look what Mokuba created because he knew. The world changed because of what we kept alive. Children who weren't even alive now enjoy a part of our adventures."

Yugi let out a smile once more.

"I'm so grateful. I'm actually happy, Jounouchi-kun. I cried because I was so happy."

The blond couldn't help but to smile back and Yugi poured him another glass.

"Now it's your turn to be happy."

Jounouchi looked as his friend in confusion.

"Tell Seto that you still love him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying this rather slow paced story... I also hope Mokuba's presentation wasn't too confusing or cringey for you to read. I'd like to think of the presentation as a subtle message for both Jounouchi and Seto, and even Yugi, that the past doesn't have to be left in the past as unrequited or unfulfilled. I think Mokuba intended for the people he cares about to realize that the past can continually inspire their future and whatever sentiments and bonds they had before can be rekindled again. I didn't think Mokuba would be such an important character in this story, but turns out he's kind of the shifting force that will make this story into a happy ending. No promises, though, haha. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave me a review and I would love to answer them in the next chapter! I'm sure there could be a lot of clarification done but for now, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
